Naruto the Pokemon Master Trainer Ninja
by Diamondstar the Seeker
Summary: Naruto had enough of the pain in his world, when a different world appeared, Naruto must choose, will he stay in the Pokemon world or will he return home to his love ones, what will he choose, find out.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO THE POKEMON MASTER TRAINER NINJA**

* * *

I don't own Pokémon or Naruto or anything else, I only own my OCs and the names of the nickname Pokémon. So no suing me

* * *

_Naruto was taken to a different world after getting into a fight with his teammates and friends. Now he's on a journey to become a Pokémon master. Along the way he meets new friends and learns new things in this world. _

* * *

It was a nice day in the village hidden in the leaves but it would last long. Naruto was fighting with Sasuke and as always Sakura and Ino was defend their 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He brought Sasuke back and yet he's still treated like a loser and he finally had enough.

**"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, SASUKE."** Naruto said in an angry voice.

**"NARUTO, DON'T YELL AT SASUKE-KUN!"** Sakura and Ino shouted.

**"WHY DO YOU KEEP DEFEND HIM? HE LEFT FOR POWER AND HE DIDN'T CARE IF I DIED!" **Naruto yelled.

"He wasn't thinking right." Sakura said.

**"OH, I BET YOU DIDN'T CARE IF I DIED THEN, SARUKA."** Naruto yelled at her.

Everyone was shock at him. He never yelled at Sakura before. Something was wrong with him but what.

"Naruto, you hurt Sakura's feelings. Say you're sorry to her." Lee said.

They wait to see that Naruto say he's sorry but he didn't said it.

"No, I will not. I had it. I can't take it anymore. All of you only care about Sasuke. I bet you wouldn't care if I was capture by Sasuke's older brother Itachi." Naruto said in angrier.

Sasuke flinch when he heard the name of his big brother.

"Naruto, that's not true." Iruka said.

"Yeah, right." Naruto said sarcasms.

"Naruto!" Iruka said.

"You know, I wish I never met any of you." Naruto said.

Everyone was shock at Naruto. Naruto turn his back and began to walk away.

**"NARUTO, COME BACK."** Kiba shout.

That's when a gate way open up. Everyone saw small town surrender by trees there was few houses. There were people walking and talking to each. There were some kids playing with some animals; they never see before. Naruto saw what he want in his life a nice family and some friends that will not treat like a loser.

"That's the type of life; I want." Naruto said.

The moment he said that. A boy with long hair with an animal that looks like a huge cat that was grey and purple stopped and they turn to Naruto. They look at each for a few minutes and then the boy said.

"Your wish is grant."

The grey and purple cat like animal moved its hands, they were glowing. The cat-like creature pulls his hand to Naruto to come and Naruto was yank into the gate way and into the boy's arms.

**"NARUTO!"** everyone yelled.

Naruto stare at the boy and the cat-like creature but when he look into its eyes. He fell into a deep sleep. Everyone shout Naruto's name and tell him to wake up.

**"LET HIM GO."** Iruka yelled as he threw a kunai at the boy but it was repel the gate way won't aloud anything get through.

"I will not, Iruka. This boy had suffered enough. And I grant his wish. But if he wants to return to his world then he has to become a Pokémon master. And when he does; he had to decide if he wants to go back or not. You can watch his journey. Oh, and don't bother trying to get in here; it won't aloud you."

He look at Naruto's sleeping form and said to him.

"Naruto, when you awake; your journey will begins."

With that the scene had change. Naruto asleep in a bed cover with yellow sheets. Slowly Naruto begins to wake up. He yawn and stench himself and then he looks around the room. He saw some clothes on the table. He got up and walk over there. He saw a white t-shirt, a sky-blue jacket, a sky-blue jeans, and white/sky-blue shoes. He look at his clothes and decide he should change into these clothing. And he did; he put his old ones in a white/blue backpack and he saw his headband; he too put it in the bag and put the backpack on his back and walk down stair and saw a girl with long-hair with two-tone different type of hair colors the front was yellow and the back was red. The girl's eyes were red and she had some red war-paint on both cheeks; she had two on each sides. She wore a dark red shirt and dark blue skirt and some red/blue shoes. She turn to Naruto and smile at him.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good. My husband is waiting for you in the lab. Oh, my names Tai."

Naruto was shock when she said that. But he decide he should go and see the man. But his stomach had other plans; it growl really loud.

"Heh."

"Maybe you should eat first then go look for him."

She get Naruto some eggs, beacons, and some toasts with strawberry jam (Mm, I love Strawberry.). He finish eating and ask if Tai-Tai can show him where the lab was. Tai-Tai said yes, that she will take him there. They walk to the lab and went inside and saw a boy that look the same as Tai; only he was wearing a purple shirt, purple baggy-jeans, black/red shoes and black jacket and he had a scarf around his neck that split in two.

"Hey, sis, is this the boy that Tyson was talking about?" the boy asked.

"Yes, brother. Naruto, this is my twin brother Kai. Kai, this is Naruto." Tai-Tai said.

"I didn't know you had a twin brother?" Naruto said.

"Sorry, so is Tyson here?" Tai-Tai asked Kai.

"No, he not here yet but the two beginning trainers come to pick up their starter Pokémon and their Pokedexs. Would you like to meet them, Naruto?" Kai said.

"Yes, please."

They went to meet them but the moment he saw them; he was in shock. They were two people; he really not want to see again. It was Sasuke and Sakura. But they were different to the ones he knew. Sasuke had a blue shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and black/blue shoes. Saruka was wearing a red shirt and blue skirt with matching red/blue shoes. Sakura turn and said.

"Oh! Hi, Tai-chan and Kai-kun, who's that with you?"

"This is Naruto. He's from another world. Please, be nice to him."

A man with a lab robe appeared.

"Tai-Tai and Kai, Please, come with me, we're having trouble with a Pokémon."

"Naruto, stay here. We'll be right back." Tai said.

"Ok, let's see what's wrong." Kai said.

They follow the helper to a room where they're are having problems. Naruto turn to the two people who remind him of his friends.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Hn. Just because they said to be nice to you doesn't mean we want to talk to you." Sasuke said as he turn his back from him.

"What!"

"Didn't you hear what Sasuke-kun said. Leave us alone."

Naruto was shock but was angry that this two were the same as the ones he had. Naruto turn to leave the lab when someone said to the two.

"That wasn't very nice, you two. I think you should say you're sorry."

Naruto saw Sasuke's older brother Itachi standing there with some lunchboxes on his both hands. He wore a black t-shirt, some black baggy jeans and black/white shoes. He worn that necklace and ring of his family.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?"

"I come with some lunch since you left in a hurry to get here. You missed breakfast and mom told me to bring you and your friends something to eat."

"Oh." Sasuke said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, about my little brother's mood. He was here wait for Tyson in the morning." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"It's okay." Naruto said with a smile, too.

Itachi places the food on the table and began to serve the food to them and they began to eat. Then a boy appeared; he has long blue hair that reach his knees. He worn a storm-blue t-shirt, gray jeans and storm-blue/gray shoes and he's wearing a lab robe. He had four blue markings on both side of his cheeks and he had a crest moon on his forehead with a dragon warp around it.

"Hello, Tyson-sama, would like a sandwich." Itachi asked.

"Thank you, Itachi-san. How's your mother and father doing." Tyson asks.

"They're fine, Tyson-sama. Thank you for asking." Itachi said.

"Well, are you three ready for your first Pokémon?" Tyson asks.

"Yes, Tyson-sama." Sakura said with happiness.

"What do you mean by 'three', Tyson-sama." Sasuke asks confused.

"Hm. Oh. Naruto-kun will be on a Pokémon journey, as well." Tyson said shocking them all.

"WHAT!" shouted Sasuke and Sakura.

"He doesn't know anything about Pokémon." Sakura said trying to make Tyson charge his mind.

"Hey, maybe I don't know anything about this place but I'm a fast learn." Naruto said angry.

"Well said, Naruto-kun." Itachi said happy.

Naruto smile at Itachi; seeing that he's care about him.

"Well, pick your beginning Pokémon." Tyson said show them three Pokeballs on a table.

The three Pokeballs had some symbols on them. The first one had a fire on it; the second one had a water dew on it and finally the third one had a leaf on it. Naruto went for the one with fire but before he could grab it. Sasuke push Naruto to the floor and grab it. Itachi was not happy what his little brother; he help Naruto up and turn to his little brother.

**"SASUKE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! MOM AND DAD NEVER RAISE YOU LIKE THIS!"** Itachi yelled at his little brother.

"He was going to pick the Pokémon I want and there no way that loser wasn't going to get it."

**"SASUKE!"** Itachi yelled. "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

"It's okay."

"Naruto, pick other Pokémon."

Naruto went and took the one with a leaf on it. Sakura took the water one and the three of them turn to Tyson and wait it what he was going to say.

"Well, you three are now Pokémon trainers. I want you three to collect data of the Pokémon your all going to meet. An make friends, too. Now you can take out your Pokémon out of their Pokeballs and see them." Tyson said.

They took out their Pokémon out of their Pokeballs. Sasuke's Pokémon is a male Charmander, Sakura's Pokémon is a female Squirtle, and Naruto's Pokémon is a male Bulbasaur. Naruto like his Pokémon; he pick him up and hold him close and his Pokémon smile at him.

"So what do you what to nickname your Pokémon." Tyson asks.

"Hn, nicknames are useless."

"Sakura?"

"Well, I name my Pokémon Shellshocker."

She hug Shellshocker and she smile with the name she got.

"Naruto?"

"I name mine Brute Root." Naruto said.

"That's the silly name ever." Sasuke said.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Naruto, that wasn't nice. Shellshocker, bubbles attack!" Sakura commend.

Shellshocker blew out bubbles at Naruto.

"Brute Root, razor leafs!" Naruto shouted.

Brute Root sends leafs at the bubbles and took out the bubbles and Shellshocker.

"Shellshocker!" Sakura shouted as she ran toward her wounded Pokémon.

"Saruka, you forgot that Naruto's Bulbasaur is a grass-type and it's strong against water and rock-types Pokémon. But it's weak against fire, ice, poison, flying and bug-type Pokémon." Tyson said.

"I forgot but how did he knew the attacks of his Pokémon?" Sakura said.

"Hn, lucky guess." Sasuke said.

"I don't thinks so. I read a book when I was eating breakfasts at Tyson's house. That's how I knew." Naruto said.

"Hn. Then let's see if your Pokémon last with my Pokémon, dope." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

**"Grr, teme. Brute Root, use Growl at Sasuke's Charmander!"** Naruto yelled.

Brute Root growl at Charmander and Charmander backs away a little bit.

**"Charmander, Ember Attack!"** Sasuke shouted.

**"Brute Root, get out of the way."** Naruto yelled.

Charmander's attack miss Brute Root.

**"Now, Brute Root, Leech Seed!"** Naruto shouted.

A seed flew out of RootRoot's back and land on the forehead of Charmander. Then the seed opens up and roots began to cover Charmander and began to drain Charmander's energy.

**"Charmander, Ember attack!"** Sasuke shouted.

But Charmander didn't have the energy to attack.

"Why won't he attack?" Sasuke said.

"Because Brute Root 's Leech seed attack drains the energy of its opponents. So, that's mean I win." Naruto said with a smile.

"I can't believe it. Fire-type are stronger then grass-types." Sasuke said with angrier

"That's true but if you believe in your Pokémon then it will be stronger against its weakness. Here, Naruto, you need this on your journey. It's a town map and a Pokenav. You can call us and tell us where you are. I already put my number in it and Tyson's, Tai's, and Kai's, too." Itachi said.

"What, why are you giving him that stuff, big brother!" Sasuke said with angrier.

"Well, he needs someone to talk to on his journey, little brother." Itachi said.

"Oh, Naruto, here, you can now carry 24 Pokémon with you." Tai said happy.

**"WHAT!"** Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"Stop yelling, you two. And don't be angry at Naruto for getting something you guys want." Kai said.

They were really mad at Naruto for getting something what they want. But they know better than to disagree with Tyson and his wife and friends.

"Well, here's your Pokedexs and Pokeballs."

They took their Pokedex and Pokeballs and their moneys. Sasuke has $2800, Sakura has $2800 and Naruto has $3400; he gain 400 because he beat Sasuke and Sakura. And they said their good-byes to them and left. Naruto walk along side with Brute Root. They walk and walk and they come to man standing there like he was waiting for them.

"Hello, you must be a beginner, alright. Well, here take these potions with you."

The man gave Naruto 7 potions.

"Thanks. But what do they do?"

"They heal your Pokémon. Stop by the shop and pack as many before leaving. Bye."

"Bye."

They walk and walk and then saw a boy running toward them.

"Hey, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"I aspect." Naruto said.

"Go, Ralts."

Naruto gasp when he saw how badly the Pokémon was beat.

"Brute Root, Sleep Powder!"

"Grr, wake up, you weak Pokémon." he shout as he kick the sleeping Pokémon.

"Brute Root, vine whip and hold him."

"Hey, put me down."

"I don't think so. I'm taking you to the police for hurting these Pokémon."

Naruto and Brute Root took him to the police and the police was shock that another trainer was beat his Pokémon.

"Thanks, for bring this trainer. We be having trouble with these trainers that been beat their Pokémon."

"You're welcome. What's going to happen to the Pokémon."

"Well, we need to find a good trainer to raise them but we don't have the time."

"Well, I can keep them. Tyson gave me this belt that holds 24 Pokémon."

"Tyson gave you that! Tyson is the greatness Pokémon researcher on this plant. Well, seeing that your Pokémon likes a lot then here are his Pokémon; there's a female Ralts, a female Eevee, a female Ponyta, a male Mudkip, a male Shinx, a male Riolu, a female Sneasel, a female Feebas and a male Dratini. He had some rare Pokémon with him. You can only find Mudkip, Feebas and Ralts at Hoenn and Sneasel you can find it at Johto and Shinx and Riolu at Sinnoh."

(That's 5 girls and 4 boys.)

"Wow, they're really rare."

"Yep, so what are you going to name them."

"Ralt's name will be Ruru, Eevee's name will be Eva, Ponyta's name will be Lilly, Mudkip's name will be Zuzu, Shinx's name will be Rai, Riolu's name will be Knight, Sneasel's name will be Icy, Feebas's name will be Mimi, and Dratini's name will be Kris." Naruto said happy.

"Those are great names for them. Take good care of them."

"Yes, I will, see ya."

With that Naruto left with his new Pokémon. Naruto train them with kindness and with happiness. The Pokémon right away love their new master; he was kind to them and when they lose a battle; he said that they did their best. Naruto went to see the building that lend to the Pokémon League. But there was a surprise for him wait there.

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

"Naruto! What are you doing here!"

"I come to see the building of the Pokémon League."

"You don't any badges to get in there."

"Well, then I go and get them."

"Wait, dope, let's see how strong you are now but this time Sakura and I are teaming up. Go Pidgey."

"Go Spear."

"Go Rai and Ruru."

Sasuke and Sakura were shock that Naruto got different Pokémon.

"How did you get those Pokémon!"

"The police gave them to me from the trainer that been beating them. So now they're my Pokémon. Rai use Spark. Ruru use Thunderpunch."

Both Pokémon took them down.

"Go Charmander!"

"Go Shellshocker!"

"Return Ruru and Rai. Go Brute Root and Zuzu."

Naruto's Bulbasaur evolve to Ivysaur.

"Brute Root, Vine whip on Shellshocker. Zuzu, Water gun on Charmander."

Naruto beat Sasuke and Sakura again and they gave him $400 and left to train. Naruto to the Pokémon center and then to the Pokemart and brought 7 potions, 15 Pokeballs and some Antidotes; he hear that there were some poisons Pokémon in the forest. He return to the Pokémon center and rest. The next day he was ready to go to the forest. He was outside of the forest and he battle many trainers and won $230 and fond 2 Pokeballs, 3 potions and 1 Antidote. Before Naruto left the forest and saw a man in trouble. He saw two people and a Meowth that talks.

"Back off. Leave my Pokémon alone."

"Had over your two rare Pokémon, boy."

**TBC**

* * *

_Heh, wait for the surprise for the next chapter, an if I get a few views, I'll make the second chapter. I fix it alittle and if you can give me ideas that would be great cause I suck really bad making more stories._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Sammywolfstar: Hi, there I am here with my nutsy friend, Half-breed Vampire**

**h-b vampire: NOT NUTSY!**

******Sammywolfstar**: AAACCCKKK!*covering my ears* My poor ears, okay, h-b vampire.

**h-b vampire: I'm always watching you remember that *takes out magnifying glass***

******Sammywolfstar**: Okay, I get it, sheesh, well, anyway, I own the this story but I don't own the Naruto or Pokemon characters. Enjoy! V_V

* * *

Naruto saw a young adult with a familiar silver hair and he was holding an Espeon and an Umbreon and they were being attack by a female with long red hair wearing a white t-shirt with a huge red R in the front of the t-shirt with a white skirt with long black boots and long black gloves. The man next to her has purple short hair and wearing the same t-shirt as the girl has, too, with long white pants, short black boots and black gloves. An Naruto was surprise to see a talking Meowth but he shook his head and he rush to the rescue, he call out his Pokémon.

**"Rai, Knight, come out an help!"** Naruto cried out.

Rai and Knight was ready for battle, the two people and the talking Meowth turn and saw Naruto with some rare Pokémon.

"Hey, look, that kid have some rare Pokémon, let's take them, too." Meowth said as he was pointing to Naruto.

"Had over your Pokémon, too, kid." the girl said.

"I don't think so, old hag." Naruto said.

**"Wh-what did you just said to me!"** she shouted, she was mad and I mean really mad, Naruto thought he saw a flamethrower coming out of her mouth. **"DO YOU KNOW WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO, BOY, WE'RE TEAM ROCKET!"**

"I don't care, Rai, use Shockwave, Knight, use Focus Punch, and blast them!" Naruto cried out.

A powerful explode was heard in the forest and you can see three figures.

**"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF!"**

"Good working, you two. Are you alright?" Naruto asks as he recall his Pokémon.

"Yes, thank you for saving me, what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto and you?"

"My name is Kakashi, nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Who were those people that attack you?"

"Their know as Team Rocket, a group of crime people, that steal Pokémon and make them do terrible things, they think Pokémon are just tools." Kakashi said as he heal his Pokémon.

"What they're doing is wrong, Pokémon are not tools, they have feelings and family but they're so blinded by their desire that they don't see what they're doing." Naruto said with anger.

Naruto and Kakashi decided to camp here until they heard a noise, they turn an saw...

**TBC**

* * *

******Sammywolfstar**: Sorry, this story is short but I didn't have time make it longer.

**h-b Vampire: ...**

******Sammywolfstar**: Oh, I tied her up so she can't talk, maybe the next chapter, bye, oh, an review, please.


End file.
